helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuga Fuyuka
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-2014 |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2014) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 14th Generation 2nd Generation S/mileage Sub-member |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Mobekimasu }} Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) is a former Japanese idol in training. She was first introduced as a S/mileage sub-member on August 14, 2011 and resigned from the group on September 9, 2011 due to health reasons. She made her return to Hello! Project in January 2012 as a 14th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. On May 4, 2014, it was announced that she completed her Hello Pro Kenshuusei training. Biography ]] Early Life Kosuga Fuyuka was born on November 19, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan. Prior to auditioning for S/mileage, had previous experience in the entertainment industry. 2011 In 2011, Kosuga auditioned for S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! and successfully passed. She was introduced as a S/mileage sub-member on August 14 along with Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina and Tamura Meimi. On September 9, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia and as a result left S/mileage after only 26 days. It was announced on S/mileage’s official site that Kosuga will be leaving S/mileage due to her anemia, and would later on join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. According to the site's announcement, Kosuga had been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition. The promotional events for S/mileage's single "Tachiagirl" and their fall concert tour had to undergo some changes because of her loss. 2012 In January, Kosuga returned to Hello! Project by joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Uemura Akari.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. Her return was not revealed until March 13, when a picture was released with ℃-ute's Okai Chisato and the rest of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, which included Kosuga herself. In March, Hello Pro Kenshuusei had a concert and Fuyuka made her official return to Hello! Project. In June, it was revealed that she had auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th Generation, but failed to pass. In November, Kosuga went on a hiatus, along with Okamura Rise. She missed two Kenshuusei concerts, but later returned in May 2013 for "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~". 2013 On March 31, when the news about the May Kenshuusei event, "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~", was released, it contained Kosuga's name as one of participating members. On April 13, she appeared in a photo with other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, confirming her return. 2014 On January 30, the Kenshuusei appeared in Gekkan Entame magazine, and it was briefly reported that Kosuga was in poor physical condition. On May 4, at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, announced that Kosuga had finished her training. Her profile on the up-fc website was removed on May 28. On July 5, Kosuga went to Otsuka Aina's solo event, "Otsuka Aina, Otsuka de Utau ♪". Personal Life Health= In 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia. As of 2012, she has recovered from the illness. |-|Education= When Kosuga first joined Hello! Project, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2013, she is currently enrolled in Hinode High School, a school known for having students who are part of the entertainment industry. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kosuga Fuyuka has acquired: *'Tamura Meimi:' When Kosuga joined S/mileage she was close friends with Tamura Meimi. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kosuga Fuyuka: *'Fuuchan' (ふ～ちゃん): Official nickname, given her since S/mileage. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *'Nickname: ' Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん), Fuyu-chan (ふゆちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 162cm *'Official Kaomoji:' 从´'_l '从 *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-08-14: Member **2011-09-09: Left **2012-01: Hello Project Kenshuusei Member **2012-11: Hiatus **2013-03: Hello Project Kenshuusei Member **2014-02: Hiatus **2014-04: Hello Pro Kenshuusei training complete *'Weeks in S/mileage:' 3 Weeks *'S/mileage Color:' **'Orange' (2011) *'Audition Song:' "Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) ** Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Karate, tea ceremony *'Hobbies:' Tea ceremonies, Making pastries *'Motto:' "Ichi-nichii chi-zen" (一日一膳; Bowl of rice in 1st) *'Favorite Food:' Mugwort bread, maccha sweets, Konpeitou *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Volleyball, Snowboarding *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Least Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Yumemiru Fifteen" *'Looks Up To:' Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut/Last) Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (not featured on the covers) Works TV Programs *2013.10.05~2014.02.08 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2010 Keishichou Keizoku Sousahan (警視庁継続捜査班) (as Taguchi Akina) Trivia *She is good at imitating a cat and imitating a person eating ramen. *She was in S/mileage for only around 3 weeks. This makes Kosuga have the shortest tenture of being a S/mileage member and an active Hello! Project Idol, with a tenure of 26 days. *She was the only S/mileage sub-member to have never become a full member. *She made a short appearance in the Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku music video. She was also featured in a live performance of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku. *Even though Kosuga was featured in only one S/mileage single, she was featured in S/mileage's 2012 calender. *On a rainy day she would make sweets at home and relax, or sing "Shooting Star" by S/mileage. *She wants to try singing "Yumemiru Fifteen" by S/mileage. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she said S/mileage. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *Her dream was to be chosen for a group, she thought it would be nice to combine her strength with everyone else's in the group and have it become the most energetic and powerful group. *Said her dream as an idol was to become the cutest idol who doesn't lose to anyone. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were the other Kenshuusei members. She had friends within the program but every single person there had something great about them and that made her want to work harder so she could keep up with them. *Has the same date of birth as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei and current Up Up Girls (Kari) member Arai Manami. *Ichioka Reina's older sister attends the same school as Kosuga. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing has gotten good. I think you've grown to a great extent. In the beginning you were the type to not be able to do anything so I was worried, but now you've probably come to a position in the top half of the group. However, you can aim even higher. Get your rhythm under control!" See Also *Gallery:Kosuga Fuyuka *List:Kosuga Fuyuka Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) Category:ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2011 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:2012 Additions Category:November Births Category:1997 Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blood Type O Category:Orange Member Color Category:Kosuga Fuyuka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2014 Departures Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Scorpio Category:Members currently attending high school